Locker Room Fantasies
by Aeromance
Summary: Suzaku had lied to him, Lelouch, his boyfriend. It wasn't as bad, Suzaku hadn't really known that it was such a complete lie at the time. Even so, Lelouch would be okay without the brunette, couldn't he? Lelouch/Suzaku Lemon-ish.


"Suzaku,"

Each time the name fell from the near-frantic Britannian prince's lips it had a different tone and meaning to it. One moment Lelouch would mutter it like a foul swear, the next it dripped from his lips as the lowest form of begging. Despite the myriad of intonations he put to the simple name, the underlying message was the same: Lelouch vi Britannia wanted Suzaku Kururugi, and he wanted him now. Restless pacing back and forth across his living room was all he could do to release the pent up sexual desire, energy, and frustration that was pent up in his small frame.

It had been two weeks – three hundred and ninety hours to be exact - since Suzaku had lied to him, each day the lie grew more and more dire of a sin.

_Laying in the aftermath of their love and passion brought into the physical realm, Lelouch nuzzled his head against Suzaku's slightly heaving chest. Everything about the day had been just right: the rest of the student council had embarked upon one of Millay's outings, Sayoko had taken Nunnally out to enjoy the beautiful day, and C.C. was aiding the Black Knights in Zero's absence. With all of these coincidences, the two best friends turned lovers had hours of free time. Being teenage boys, they had one main event on the agenda. What made it so great was that they had no reason to hide. Unlike most of their sexual encounters, they didn't have to be quiet for Nunnally's sake, or quick for fear of anyone noticing their absence. Lelouch should have known it was too good._

_Suzaku started out nonchalantly, that was the first warning sign. "Lelouch, the military has decided to move me around more for a while. In response to the Black Knight's recent victories." Lazily, concerned violet eyes turned to meet emerald. Intermingled was Lelouch's concern for is boyfriend's well being, and Zero's concern for his enemies' movements. _

_Although, he wasn't buying Suzaku's unconcerned attitude, Lelouch played along. "That means?" He asked innocently, while drawing aimlessly on the portion of Suzaku's chest he wasn't resting on._

_Suzaku cleared his throat, and continued. "It means we won't see each other often-" Small sparks of worry shot through Lelouch's eyes and Suzaku immediately picked his boyfriend's thought up. "That doesn't mean never." Lips turned up into a gentle smile and Lelouch couldn't help but reciprocate the facial gesture of comfort. It wasn't entirely Suzaku's fault; he didn't now how much he was lying. "Don't worry. We'll still get time like this"_

"Lies," Lelouch hissed aloud, bringing him back from angrily reminiscing. It had been a perfect disaster ever since. True to his word, Britannian armies began moving and attacking with almost double the speed of previous months. Suzaku would be gone fulfilling his military duties, and when he came back he would expect his boyfriend waiting with open arms. Yet, Lelouch would still be Zero, cleaning up the mess that damned Lancelot kept making. By the time Zero could disappear from the battlefield and allow Lelouch to run back to school, Suzaku would be off on yet another mission.

_Idiot!_ Lelouch's pacing furiously continued, yet another day was passing like the one they had shared over two weeks ago. He had absolutely nothing to distract him from the absence of Suzaku. Unconsciously, he stepped into his own bedroom. How could he not miss those stunning green eyes, that beaming tanned smile? Tired of pacing, Lelouch sat down on the edge of his bed. Each gym period he bothered to attend, he felt the absence of his boyfriend the most. A pale hand absent mindedly ran down his body to fix the sudden uncomfortable feeling in his pants. Never did were his eyes able to wander carelessly over to the taught, muscular sweating form. Soft gasps fell from his lips as Lelouch realized why his pants were so suddenly uncomfortable. Not once did he get a chance to steal a glance at Suzaku stretching or bending over to retrieve a ball – the gym shorts leaving little to imagination. Despite understanding the incurable reason for his discomfort, Lelouch's hand moved down and began rubbing along the subtle and growing outline in his pants. He never got to see that shirt ride up at opportune moments and expose patches of glistening muscle. Lithe fingers grew vigorous in the rubbing gestures, ripping a small groan from Lelouch's pink lips. Lelouch could never hope to wait until everyone was done showering and stall Suzaku so that they were the only ones still left in the locker room. His left hand dived under his pants and shakily started to pump his weeping length. They would always undress slowly in front of each other, ceaselessly running their eyes over one another. Crying out in pleasure, Lelouch allowed himself to slide down to the floor. Neither of them had ever dared to move over to one another in such a public place, but Lelouch had always wished…. Lelouch's right hand came up to unbutton his pants to allow for better access as his left hand jerked harder. Lelouch wanted nothing more than Suzaku. He wanted him right now. Glazed violet eyes caught something in his peripheral vision. Suzaku had carelessly left one of his gym shirts hear. It must have been a day when gym was their last period. Leaning over, Lelouch grabbed is and pressed the shirt to his face, inhaling the strong masculine scent that could only belong to….

_Suzaku, emerald eyes full of lust, daringly took the first step towards him after he removed the last of his garments – his black underwear – murmuring one word. 'Lelouch'_

Inhaling deeply and continuously groaning, Lelouch began to rub his thumb over the slit on his cock after every pump.

_Pale feet removed the distance between the two remaining naked students as quickly as possible, wrapping his arms around Suzaku and drawing him into a deep kiss. Pressing his boyfriend's tan body against a shower stall, Lelouch's hands began to explore the other's body while whispering one name.\_

"Suzakuuuu" Letting his head fall back, Lelouch moaned that name to the ceiling and beyond.

_While sweaty thin fingers roughly grabbed Suzaku's ass, and began to play with Suzaku's entrance, a calloused hand ran down his thin frame, finally landing on the one place he wanted to be touched most. Gripping it, while his name again and again, Suzaku began to pump. _

"God…Suzaku….faster….more…please!" Lelouch's words were slightly muffled by the shirt pressed to his face.

_His boyfriend smiled, and obliged him. Thrusting carelessly into his fist, Lelouch continued to feel every part of Suzaku there was to touch. Leaning his weary head on Suzaku's strong shoulder, Lelouch groaned, moaned, and begged for more. Giving into temptation, he bit the skin before him, tongue lapping up that sweet salty taste he craved. _

It tasted just like him. His taste, his smell, Lelouch had it all to himself.

_Soft constantly smiling lips were pressed to his soft ear and whispered for simple words. 'Come for me, Lelouch."_

"Suzaku!" Lelouch nearly screamed out his boyfriends name as his essence jetted out of him in spurts, painting his hands, shirt, and Suzaku's bundled up shirt. Exhaustion completely overtook him. Letting himself lean gently to the side and lay on the ground, Lelouch finally smiled and shut his eyes.

[A/N That was my first lemon - if you could really call it a lemon - fanfiction ever. One point I must clarify, this is a Lelouch/Suzaku story! Meaning, our sexy Britannian prince was top. I am an adamant LuluSuza shipper, so I had to make that clear. Good? Bad? Review and tell me.]


End file.
